Right Through Me
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: I love you. I've always did. But you don't notice. You never see anything except for her. Even me. You see just right through me.


**Author's Note: **Another story posted. I've been keeping this for the longest time ever. And since school has prevented me from writing any, I've decided to use this one and post it 's very bitter (for me anyway) but I also find it sweet. Sigh. I love the Harry-Edward pair. I love how they seem to be perfect. Anyway, enough rambling.

** OH AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AFTER THE STORY. PLEASE? :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. The characters are from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and Stephanie Meyer's Twilight.

Summary: I love you. I've always did. But you don't notice. You never see anything except for her. Even me. You see just right through me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

RIGHT THROUGH ME

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You.

You're standing by your locker, as always. Waiting for her to pass by. Just like every day. I sigh.

You looked at me with those cute golden eyes. You flashed a smile in my direction. I faked a small smile. Because I know that smile. It's the smile you always wear whenever you're about to see her. I know it isn't for me. And it pains me.

Then, the moment came. She walked in to the scene and you were completely blown away. Her quiet nature and big brown eyes seemed to draw you into her. You saw her tuck a strand of her brown hair into her ear and I heard you sigh. I diverted my eyes.

You don't seem to know this but she doesn't notice you. She hadn't noticed you ever since you started obsessing over her. Every day you'd stand by your locker, looking your best with your bronze hair sticking up in every direction possible, waiting for a miracle that would make her glance your way. She didn't. But I do. I always did.

She does not know how your eyes light up every time you smile. She does not know how you always seem to know if someone is down. She does not know how much you value people around you. She does not know how you would stop whatever you're doing just to stare at her and whisper into my ear how perfect she is. She does not know that you love her. I do. And it's killing me.

She's beautiful. I know that too. Almost everyone says that. And she is perfect too. She's rich and popular and smart and kind and just everything I'm not. She has everything I cannot have. Popularity, intelligence, being a girl. And you. I can't have you.

Then she was gone. You look at me with your pretty eyes and I know what you're gonna say. Yep. She's beautiful. And sexy. And smart. And everything you ever wanted. I hear that every single day. No need to remind me, thanks.

But then I was mesmerized. Like every single day. You talk with such animation that you could be mistaken as a child. A gorgeous and kind child. Your perfect lips move with such grace that I could only stare at them. Your eyes were full of the emotions you were feeling: excitement and love. Your eyes are the true windows of your soul. And just like every single day, I was swept off my feet. In this world, when you're talking to me, no one else existed. Only you and me. I could stay like this forever.

Then you said something. And it shattered my make-believe world of only us. "I'm in love with her."

You finally got it. You finally said the words I've been expecting since the day we started this chaotic love story. You said it with such passion and truth that I believed it at once. And before I could stop my self, I ran to the nearest toilet room, locking myself in.

I went over to the sink, your words echoing inside my head. I felt the tears coming. I tried to blink them away but to no avail. They poured out like water from a fountain. But they did not carry the pain with them. It was stuck. In my head. In my heart. In my soul. Forever.

Can't you see it? I love you. You're everything I think about. From the moment I open my eyes to the time when I close them, you're always on my mind. Your eyes which look lovely they are when you are happy. Your smile which is crooked yet perfect. Your locks which were soft. Your face which I could caress for all of my life. Your voice which takes me to seventh heaven. You.

I splash my face with cold water, yanking me away from my reverie. I dried my face and went out the men's room. And you were standing right outside.

I said I had an upset stomach but you dismissed it away. You had better news, you said. I waited for it. And when I finally heard it, I wished I didn't.

You talked to her. And she talked to you. She seemed like a very nice person. She laughed at your jokes and your clumsiness (which happens a lot whenever she's around). And then you asked her out. And she said yes.

I was too stunned to speak. You looked at me, your eyes full of concern and I fell deeper into you. I got over it and told you I was happy for you. I really am. But I'm not happy for me.

I drove home. Alone. Without you chattering happily in the passenger seat. My car was empty. I am empty.

I wanted to tell you that she doesn't even know you. Heck. You don't even know her. She's never gonna love you the way you deserve to be loved. Because you're more than anything in this world. I wanted to tell you that I could love you and give you everything that I am. Everything until I am all gone.

But you just see right through me. She's all that you see. But I'll love you still. Until you finally see me. And not through me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: **There. I think this one… Oh, what I think doesn't matter. What do you think? Was it too much? Was it too little? Or was it just enough? I really want to hear from you.

**Anyway. I need your help. I've really been wanting to post a multi-chaptered story here. As those who've read my stories, they're just a bunch of one-shots. I'm in the process of writing a multi-chaptered one and I just want to ask: ****HOW DO YOU POST A MULTI-CHAPTERED STORY HERE?**** (sheepish look) It's kinda embarrassing to ask this but I really don't know how. So if anyone is kind enough to answer, please send me a mail (my e-mail address is at my profile page, thanks!) and explain it to me very patiently coz I kinda suck at following directions. Thank you!**

Please Review and Recommend!

Love!

-elphaba's wicked heir! :)


End file.
